


Triad

by toujours_nigel



Category: Once and Future King series - White
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-22
Updated: 2010-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-06 13:37:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/54243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toujours_nigel/pseuds/toujours_nigel





	Triad

Guinevere. Gwenhwyfar. Jenny. His. The name so sweet on his tongue, and having her so pleasing in his thoughts, and she so lovely in his arms. In his arms, and in his bed, of her own accord, no matter he’d wed her for her father’s alliance, and she’d come to him in a temper, his fiery beautiful wife. No matter the love between them is grown soft and all devoid of the fire children desire.

 

No matter at all, for she lies sated in his arms and in his bed, and tomorrow his Lance returns and they will be whole.


End file.
